


Jared - The Heart-Fixer

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [76]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Comfort!Jared, Hurt!Shannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon gets hurt; but, Jared's there to mend the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared - The Heart-Fixer

Shannon looked at the phone with wide eyes and his breathing seemingly heavy. With a heavy sigh, Shannon threw the phone across the room and fell back onto the bed.

                “So, you’re just gonna lay there and mope?”

                Raising his head, Shannon rolled his eyes at his younger brother, “Just leave me alone Jay.”

                Jared sighed and pushed himself away from the doorframe and sat beside his brother, “So, who dumped who?”

                “She dumped me,”

                Jared winced, “Why?”

                Shannon shrugged, “She didn’t give me a reason.”

                Jared hummed and laid back against the bed, “So, are you going to mope now or…”

                Shannon sighed, “Maybe I should just give up,”

                Jared turned and looked at his brother, “Give up on what?”

                “Dating, maybe I’m meant to be alone,” Shannon let out a huff of breath, “Shannon Leto, the man that is going to die alone,”

                “Wow, morbid,” mumbled Jared, “And of course, you forgot about me.”

                “Jay,”

                “Like I’m gonna let you die alone, you’ll at least die with me,” Jared remarked, lightly bobbing Shannon on the head, “And the way things are going, we both will probably die without a girl next to us,”

                Shannon frowned, “Wow, two hours into the break and we sound like a pair of depressed lonely men,”

                Jared laughed and sat up, “Okay, dumped man, get in some pajamas, I’ll grab some movies, get you some beer, myself some tea and we’ll go watch a shitload of movies, and you’ll forget that girl and etc, etc.”

                Shannon chuckled and shook his head at his brother, “Okay Jay, I’ll be down in a few,”

                Smiling, Jared hopped out of bed, “If you’re not out in five minutes, I’m dragging you down there.”

                Shannon snorted, “Yeah, yeah. Oh, and Jay,” Jared paused and turned from the threshold, “Thanks.”

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Just get dressed you big oaf,”


End file.
